Drying Ground
Drying Ground is the fifth chapter in Outlast: Whistleblower. Summary The chapter starts with Waylon on the roof of a tool shed after jumping out the window. By this point, the weather has cleared and the mist is gone, giving function to the camcorder's night vision again. If the player chooses to, Waylon enters the tool shed by jumping through a broken window and sees all the tools on the tool shack missing. Before Waylon pushes the metal storage unit from the door, a cackle can be heard as the door bangs violently. As he enters the courtyard, he follows a lit building in the distance, side-stepping into an underground water drain. Faint mutters and whispers can be heard, with no visible source. Upon exiting the pipeway, Waylon finds an electric fence blocking his way. On his search to find the power switch to turn off the electricity, he enters a building on the left and hears screams of pain. He also sees a grinning figure through a blocked door, who turns and regards Waylon briefly before moving on. Waylon eventually goes through a lit chain fence gate and into the basement of the building, where he turns off the power to the electric fence, all the while being stalked by pacing figures on the floor above. However, when Waylon returns to the un-powered electric fence, the fence suddenly turns back on and a loud cackle is heard. Waylon doubles back to the basement and turns the switch off once more. When he turns around, a hostile Variant will surprise him, and begin to chase him down. Once Waylon goes through the fence and enters the ground floor of the building, the Variant will relent. Waylon goes through the building and back outside again, wading through a small pool of water. He enters a water tower and climbs up to the top, exiting through an open window. There, he jumps from the tower to a rickety wooden balcony on a nearby wall. Barely holding the edge, and flailing his limbs, the boards collapse and send Waylon crashing to the Vocational Block. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *The Groom can be found in front of the huddled inmate in the tool shed, on the floor in the top left corner. *Kill Us can be found in the unlit building to the left of the electric fence. *Burning Lights can be unlocked by filming the electric fence as it is turned back on by a mysterious assailant. *An Easy Way Out can be unlocked by filming the Variant as it drops in front of the player while entering the water tower. Achievements/Trophies *'Shocker' (50 /Bronze ) - Turn off the electricity. Trivia *An inmate can be seen pleasuring himself over a pile of dead bodies in the basement. When Waylon returns to switch off the power once again, he will be gone. *Administration Block's Chapel can be seen without its rooftop cross behind the Asylum's main building from the top of the water tower. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower chapters